Crazy Rich Asians
Crazy Rich Asians is a 2018 American romantic comedy-drama film based on Kevin Kwan's novel of the same name. Produced by Nina Jacobson and Brad Simpson of Color Force, it is directed by Jon M. Chu. The film stars Constance Wu, Henry Golding, Gemma Chan, Awkwafina, Nico Santos, Lisa Lu, Ken Jeong, and Michelle Yeoh, and follows a young Asian American woman who travels to meet her boyfriend's family, only to find them to be among the richest in Singapore. Crazy Rich Asians was released in the United States on August 15, 2018, by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the first film by a major Hollywood studio to feature an all-Asian cast since 1993's The Joy Luck Club. The film has grossed over $34 million worldwide and received positive reviews from critics, who praised the performances and production design. Plot Nick Young asks his girlfriend, Rachel Chu, an economics professor at New York University, to accompany him to Singapore where he is to be the best man at his best friend's wedding and where he will also introduce her to his family. Rachel accepts and her mother tells her that going to Singapore might mean that Nick is ready to propose. Meanwhile, gossip personality Radio1Asia catches wind of their relationship, exposes it worldwide where it eventually reaches Nick's mother Eleanor. At the airport Rachel is shocked to learn that Nick has upgraded their tickets to first class. When she asks him about his family, he casually tries to brush it off, but eventually reveals he is part of a family of wealthy real estate developers. In Singapore, Rachel meets Nick's best friend Colin and his fiancée Araminta Lee. The two couples spend the night eating street food, leaving Rachel more confident about meeting Nick's family. The following day she plans to meet up with Goh Peik Lin, her roommate from college, before meeting Nick's family at Nick's mansion. Rachel is surprised to realize that Peik Lin is incredibly wealthy and lives in a large mansion covered in gold. While she is chatting to the Goh family they discover that her boyfriend is Nick Young leading Peik Lin to give her a makeover before driving her to the Young family home. Rather than going to an intimate family dinner, Rachel is brought to a large party where everyone is already aware of her. Rachel makes several awkward faux pas, including mistaking Nick's nanny for his grandmother and spilling wine on Nick. She also briefly meets Nick's mother, Eleanor, and quickly realizes that Eleanor dislikes her. Fortunately Rachel makes a good impression on Nick's grandmother who invites her back to the family home to make dumplings. Rachel is invited to Araminta's bachelorette party while Nick goes off to Colin's party. Araminta takes her friends to her family's resort and treats them to shopping and massages. Rachel befriends a a girl named Amanda, but Amanda quickly reveals that she and Nick used to date. After being intimidated by Amanda at the spa, Rachel discovers that a dead fish has been thrown in her bed and a message calling her a "gold digging bitch" has been scrawled on the window. Determined not to let the others know she is upset, she enlists Nick's cousin Astrid to help her bury the fish on the beach. While they talk Astrid admits that her life is not perfect either, as her husband is having an affair. Meanwhile Nick and Colin have been whisked away to a party barge. Neither one of them enjoys the party so Nick steals a helicopter and brings Colin to a remote location to drink beer and relax. Nick confesses to Colin that he is ready to propose to Rachel; though Colin is happy for him, he also expresses skepticism that their marriage will be accepted, as he worries that Rachel's American-born Chinese background will make it difficult for her to adapt. When Nick and Rachel reunite at their hotel Nick discovers that Rachel is upset not only because of the harassment she faced but also because Nick never revealed anything about his family. He apologizes to her and takes her to his home where he, his cousins, his mother and grandmother hand-make dumplings. Rachel expresses joy that the large family is so close. Later on Eleanor talks to Rachel alone and reveals that her engagement ring, which Rachel had earlier admired, is a sore point for her because Nick's grandmother would not give her son the family ring to propose with. She also tells Rachel she will never be good enough for her son. Rachel wants to return home, but Peik Lin convinces her to call Eleanor's bluff and go to Araminta and Colin's wedding. Rachel allows Peik Lin to lend her a dress and attends the wedding where she makes a good impression on everyone. On the way to the wedding, Astrid tells her husband she knows he is cheating on her and they break up. At the reception, Rachel and Nick seem more in love than ever, but they are called away to Nick's grandmother who forbids their relationship as Eleanor reveals that she hired a private investigator to look into Rachel's past. Rachel had always believed her father died when she was young, but learns that she was actually the child of her mother and a man who was not her husband. Devastated, Rachel runs away and Nick chases after her, even though his grandmother threatens to cut him off from the family. Rachel goes to stay with Peik Lin. Her mother eventually arrives and confesses that her former husband was abusive and she left China to protect Rachel and Rachel's birth father from the repercussions of her affair. She also urges Rachel to see Nick before she goes as Nick was the one who brought Rachel's mother to Singapore. Rachel does see Nick and he proposes to her. Rachel requests to see Eleanor and the two meet at a mahjong parlour and converse over a game. Rachel tells Eleanor that Nick proposed but she turned him down as she did not want him to lose his family. She also tells her that when Eleanor finally finds a woman worthy of Nick she should remember that the marriage and Eleanor's subsequent grandchildren will have been possible because of a poor nobody like Rachel. In the mahjong game, Rachel discards a tile which Eleanor immediately draws to make up a winning hand; Rachel then reveals her own hand which would have been a winning one if she had kept the discarded piece. Rachel and her mother leave for home on an economy flight. Before the plane can depart, Nick arrives and begs Rachel to marry him. Rachel is about to refuse him again when he shows her the ring. Rather than the diamond ring he initially proposed with, it is Eleanor's emerald engagement ring. Rachel accepts and Nick begs her to stay in Singapore one more day. Rachel and Nick go to an engagement party filled with well-wishers. Among the celebrants she sees Eleanor and the two give each other a nod of recognition. In a mid-credit scene, Astrid exchanges furtive glances with a mysterious handsome gentleman at the engagement party, who turns out to be an old boyfriend, Charlie Wu (Harry Shum Jr.). Cast *Constance Wu as Rachel Chu, Nick’s longtime girlfriend and Kerry’s daughter *Henry Golding as Nick Young, Rachel's longtime boyfriend and Phillip and Eleanor's son *Gemma Chan as Astrid Leong-Teo, Nick's cousin, Charlie's ex-fiancée and Michael's wife *Awkwafina as Goh Peik Lin, Rachel's Singaporean college best friend and Wye Mun's daughter *Lisa Lu as Shang Su Yi, Nick's grandmother and the matriarch of the family *Ken Jeong as Goh Wye Mun, Peik Lin's wealthy father *Michelle Yeoh as Eleanor Sung-Young, Nick's domineering mother and Phillip's wife *Nico Santos as Oliver T'sien, Nick's second cousin *Ronny Chieng as Eddie Cheng, Nick's cousin and Fiona's husband *Victoria Loke as Fiona Tung-Cheng, Eddie's wife from Hong Kong and Nick's cousin-in-law *Remy Hii as Alistair Cheng, Eddie's brother and Nick and Astrid's cousin from Hong Kong *Selena Tan as Alexandra 'Alix' Young, Su Yi's youngest child *Janice Koh as Felicity Young, Astrid's mother and Su Yi's eldest child *Tan Kheng Hua as Kerry Chu, Rachel's mother *Koh Chieng Mun as Peik Lin's mother, Neena *Chris Pang as Colin Khoo, Nick's childhood best friend and Araminta's fiancé *Sonoya Mizuno as Araminta Lee, Colin's fiancée *Jimmy O. Yang as Bernard Tai, Carol's son and Nick and Colin's former classmate *Jing Lusi as Amanda "Mandy" Ling, New York socialite and Nick's former girlfriend *Pierre Png as Michael Teo, Astrid's husband *Fiona Xie as Kitty Pong, Alistair's girlfriend and Hong Kong "soap opera" star *Amy Cheng as Jacqueline Ling, Mandy's heiress mother *Kris Aquino as Princess Intan, a Malay princess *Carmen Soo as Francesca *Harry Shum Jr. as Charlie Wu, Astrid's ex-fiancé Production Pre-production Casting Photography Costumes Music Release Theatrical Release Home media Reception Box office Critical response Criticism regarding casting Non-Chinese multiracial actors Representation and Chinese predominance Possible sequel Director Jon M. Chu said he would be eager to direct a sequel if the first film was a success, stating, "We have lots of plans if the audience shows up. We have more stories to tell. We have other stories outside of the Crazy Rich Asians world that are ready to be told too, from filmmakers and storytellers who haven't had their stories told yet." On August 22, 2018, following the film's strong opening, Warner Bros. Pictures confirmed a sequel was in development, with Chiarelli and Lim returning to write the script, based on the book's sequel, China Rich Girlfriend. Chu and actors Wu, Golding, and Yeoh all have options for a sequel, although several of the key actors are committed to other projects until 2020. Gallery crazy_rich_asians_ver2_xxlg.jpg Trivia Differences between the novel and the film External links * Official website * * * Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Live-action films Category:American films Category:Asian films Category:Chinese films Category:2018 films Category:Romance films Category:Drama films Category:Comedy films Category:Films shot in Singapore Category:Films shot in Malaysia Category:Films set in Singapore Category:Films set in Malaysia Category:Films based on books Category:Films based on novels Category:PG-13 rated films